


a rising darkness

by Keter



Category: Paragon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keter/pseuds/Keter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, very good night for two very close paragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a rising darkness

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS 10 am and i haven't slept at all??? but i had to write this????? so sorry for any mistakes
> 
> the title of this in my notes folder was "paragays" BYE

Gideon let the feeling embrace him. It bled into him through every pore of his being, wrapping itself around his bones and smoothing into his muscles. It was cold and tremendous and awful, but it tugged his heart around in just the most incredible way. More than his heart, it pulled at his magic; he felt himself become a conduit through which energy flowed between the rift plane and the lich. He remembered Sevarog explaining once that the only reason they could get so close was that Sevarog's draining magic infinitely preferred the full, familiar energy of the rift to a simple mage's soul. He remembered pretending to be offended. But now, feeling the strength of the lich's magic all around him, he was glad he was not the primary target of its clawing force.

Instead, he was able to enjoy the closeness of Sevarog reaching into him, through him, in his strange, dark way. The lich's armored talons were at his sides like steel pillars around which the mage had curled his own arms. Sevarog had not forgone clothing and armor because he could not retain a corporeal form without it. Gideon himself was nude, barring the armor welded into his flesh. He had initially been averse to the idea of undressing for this, but Sevarog had convinced him enough that everything would be, and was, just fine. So, very tentatively, he had undressed. He now had no regret left; he felt even closer to the other than he ever had before. Baring himself like this was an intimate gesture in itself; it did not matter if the lich had gone through him dozens of times just as fully. It was a new level of trust that the self-conscious Gideon was willing to reach.

It was Gideon's bed upon which they were sprawled, as Sevarog did not sleep and did not require a place to do so. The covers had been folded and moved neatly aside; the sheets were fussy and wrinkled under the two paragons as a result of Gideon fussing about for a few minutes in his usual joking way, though he was now still, engulfed in serene pleasure.

It was this type of pleasure to which he had become addicted; it was a pleasure that went beyond physical description and was the direct result of Sevarog teasing and moving through his life force. It was the type of pleasure that made regular masturbation lackluster, and had convinced Gideon that he just wouldn't be able to recover if he and the lich separated. After having been treated to a small something like this every time the two heroes passed each other? There was no way he could ever have a human partner again, and he mourned this in the small part of his mind that wasn't lost in the ecstasy of Sevarog's embrace.

He moaned gently and raised his arms higher to wrap around the lich's shoulders, drawing the latter even closer. The tattered fabric of Sevarog's hood and clothing draped on either side of his face, chest, abdomen, drifting with an aching lightness across Gideon's skin, and the emptiness of the lich's form engulfed him further. It was beyond blissful, but now the reaching chill of the magic had caused Gideon to grow warm and just the slightest bit /needy/, and there was only so long he could contain that, no matter how wonderful it felt to just lay here.

Sevarog knew. He could always tell when either Gideon or his body had begun to grow impatient. This did not bother him; if it bothered him, he would not purposefully seek this reaction out from time to time, brushing through Gideon with a tendril of dark magic when they passed on the field. No, it was a reaction he enjoyed and savored, and was of course kind enough to fulfill, even if it took several hours before it could be addressed. This time, it could be taken care of immediately.

A strong wave of the lich's magic rippled through Gideon, and the mage shivered, whining quietly at his erection. Sevarog prodded lightly at the other's mind as his energy pushed itself over him, even stronger now. {{How are you feeling?}}

"Great. Just great," Gideon panted, still just as reliant on verbal communication as ever. He writhed a bit under Sevarog's unphysical weight, moving his hips into the emptiness of the cloak though he knew it would do little good unless the lich decided it would. "I'm so glad you convinced me to try this. So glad."

{{Yes. I would not have asked you had I thought you would have disliked the outcome.}} As gracious as ever, Sevarog let the darkness roll against and between Gideon's thighs, earning a series of muffled moans. He tilted his head. {{Would you like to help yourself?}}

"No, no, just--" Gideon's fingers dug into Sevarog's back, clutching him as if for strength. "Let's see if you can do this. Okay? Please, Sev, just-- Fuck--" His head tilted back sharply, his body wrought with pleasure. "More. Of everything. You can do that for me, right?"

The question had barely tumbled from Gideon's lips before the riftmage was overcome with hugging, smothering ecstasy that curled itself into every part of him it could work its way into. Sevarog's magic was strong, and Gideon never found himself lacking awe whenever confronted with its force, no matter the context. And when it was used properly -- oh, god, how the mage couldn't help but cry out, clinging to his partner for dear life as he was overtaken. The lich somehow always knew exactly what Gideon wanted, exactly what he needed to feel, and where. It was beyond enough to make a man--

He yelled, unable to muffle himself except in Sevarog's hood as he came, gasping the lich's name with every breath as he felt himself empty into the void beneath the other's rags. It took him several moments to calm his frantic clawing at Sevarog's back, and when it was all finished he was left hanging on to him for dear life, panting up a storm. "God. God. Sev. I love you. I swear. God. Houhhhh." He exhaled loudly, then went limp, his arms flopping onto the bed as he caught his breath.

Sevarog was content with this. He had begun easing off his magic when he had felt Gideon climax, the intense energy of it surging into him even as he had been pouring so much into the mage. He let Gideon rest now, his magic settling back into its usual rate of flow. He enjoyed bringing pleasure to Gideon as much as, he was sure, the mage enjoyed receiving it. Now he could rest alongside his fellow paragon.

Gideon shifted to the side to give Sevarog room to lay down, aware of their usual ritual even in the mindless afterglow of sex. The lich didn't need to sleep, but would always stay overnight when he visited. Gideon never asked what the other did to keep himself entertained at night, because he figured he'd either get a ridiculous answer or an answer he'd probably rather have not heard. This was fine, then. 

The mage reached over the side of the bed to grab the covers, fumbling tiredly with them until he was at least mostly covered. It took a bit of help from Sevarog to get them properly arranged, and Gideon might have laughed had he had the energy to turn back around and see a large, imposing lich tucked behind him under his covers. It was just too bad, but Gideon was so content with what he had gotten that he had no care for what he didn't know he was missing.

{{Sleep well,}} the riftmage heard Sevarog purr quietly in his mind, smiling even as he fell asleep almost immediately, tucked against his lich.


End file.
